Copolymers of monovinylarene/conjugated diene are known and useful for a variety of purposes. Of particular interest are polymers that can be formed into colorless, transparent articles having good physical properties. The polymers should also exhibit sufficient thermal stability to be suitable for use with conventional injection molding equipment. Certain applications require polymers having especially high impact resistance.
It would therefore be desirable to develop polymer blends having high impact strength.